


When a workaholic retires his huband takes the whining

by Calire



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Greg is getting old, Growing Old Together, M/M, Retirement, Retirementlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 08:45:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calire/pseuds/Calire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long and honorable career it's time even for Detective Chief Inspector Lestrade to leave room to the new generation, but how will our silver fox cope with his last day of work? Luckily for him, Mycroft is there to help, most of the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. If I don't get up the day won't start

At 6.30am the alarm blared in the quiet room, breaking the silence at that ungodly hour for the last time. Mycroft didn't need all that time to get up in the morning and it was Greg's last day of work.

   
The detective groaned like every other morning but he stopped Mycroft from shutting it down.

"What is it? You usually want to shoot the alarm," Mycroft murmured sleepily.

Greg ran a hand through his hair and closed his eyes shut "Yeah, you're right. Kill it."

Mycroft chuckled and turned it off "What was this about, Gregory?"

The older man gave a small kiss to his husband "If it didn't stop the day wouldn't have started... is it really my last day? Am I going to retire for real?" He complained.

They had gone through this already a few weeks ago, but it was much more real for both of them now.   
Mycroft nuzzled him gently "Yes, my love, you are indeed retiring."

Greg buried his face in the pillow with a groan "Oh, but what am I supposed to do? It will be boring!"

Mycroft chuckled again "You don't really need for me to tell you who you sound like."

"Well, the man is damn right! I'll apologize to your brother next time I see him!" His voice was muffled by the pillow.

"I think you're going to like it, instead..."

Greg sighed "What am I even supposed to do, Mycroft? Really... you guys are all out and about, my daughter has a husband..." Emily’s wedding made him feel really old, he was incredibly happy for her, but watching his kid walking down the aisle had been a serious blow to his self image.

   
Mycroft ran a hand through the white hair, gently "You know I'm going to work less, too. I already don't leave the country anymore. You have just to find something to do that you like."

"But you aren't retiring for the next five years! I'm incredibly old..."

The younger man slid a hand under that stubbly chin "Gregory, here. I want a kiss, and I want it now. You're going to be just fine, love."

Greg looked at him and smiled softly, eventually leaning in for a long, slow kiss, one hand on the side of Mycroft's face as to keep him in place, his thumb sliding on his cheekbone and on the light wrinkles that decorated his eyes. When they broke the kiss, the detective was smiling.

"Better?"

Greg chuckled and bumped their forehead together "Don't get all smart on me, Holmes!"

Mycroft laughed and pecked his lips again, basking in their warmth for a moment "So, will you go take a shower and get ready for work, Detective Chief Inspector Lestrade?"

Greg sighed "I guess I have to... get some sleep, I know you're much quicker than me in the morning" he brushed softly those dark auburn hair that were streaked with light grey, they were indeed getting old together, and Greg couldn't be happier of this.

He showered very very slowly, always following the notion that if he didn't really start the day his last day of work wouldn't come to an end either.

   
Once in their bedroom again to get dressed he found that Mycroft wasn't in bed anymore and recognized the smell of coffee. He shook his head with a smile, promising to himself that from the day after he'd be the one making breakfast.

The detective glanced at the clock, he was slightly late on his usual schedule, it was the only result his little stunt had produced, of course.

When he climbed down the stairs Mycroft was pouring the coffee in his mug and arranging the toasts with jam in a plate.

He very much preferred sausages or bacon in the morning, or one of those lovely doughnuts, but since a simple case of stress induced aritmia, his husband had been incredibly strict with his diet: fats and complex sugars on the week ends only, threatening half the Yard in allowing him no more than two coffee per day, amount that had sent him basically in withdrawal for a couple of days, dropping there from his usual seven to ten cups per day.

Greg walked over to him and leaned his head up to kiss him "From tomorrow the breakfast is on me."

Mycroft chuckled and kissed back, handing him his mug "If you're sure you'll be able to get up in time..." he teased.

Greg poked him in the side and took his coffee with a tiny glare "It's not like I'm going to sleep my arse off, you know? I'll... do... things" he chomped on his toast, a desperate look on his face making its way after a second "Oh my god, what am I going to do?"

Mycroft laughed, and just that made Greg feel a bit better, brushing his shoulder "You'll find something, my love. I'm sure of it. And now I'm going to take my shower while you finish breakfast and read the paper, relaxing because you do have one last day of work." With that, he was gone.

Greg resisted up to five minutes, taking his time with the breakfast as much as he could, before getting up and walking to their bathroom.

"Oh, Gregory, for goodness's sake. You'll be fine!" Was the Holmesian sentence that came from the shower as soon as he put a foot in the doorway.

The DCI didn't reply, and went sulking on the bed fully clothed, watching the news.

   
He really did want to see what was Mycroft going to do when it was his turn to hand in the work and just stop, they had never been able to establish who was the worst workaholic between them. But at least the Holmes would have had Greg already waiting for him to build a new, work free life together, while the detective had to do all the waiting.

Twenty minutes later they were leaving the house together like almost every morning for the last twenty years, Greg would drop Mycroft at work and hope the government official would make it home for dinner. And vice versa for Mycroft.

The younger man leaned to kiss his husband and smirked "See you tonight, Detective Chief Inspector."

Greg frowned "Should I worry? You're never that sure of seeing me at night, I mean... it's always a 'I hope I'll see you tonight' or 'don't wait up, maybe I'll see you in the morning'..." but he was cut off by another kiss and if he didn't know better he would say that Mycroft Holmes had just committed a faux pas.

"Hush, I'll see you tonight to relieve your sadness and make sure you don't get too drunk on your first night off duty."

The detective was still doubtful, but let him go and took off for the Yard with a sigh.


	2. "Surprise" Party

Why is Anderson wearing a tie? GL

Exactly what leads you to believe I know why your men are dressed in a certain way? M

Anderson is forensic! Why is he even on this floor? GL

Again, why would I know, love of my life? M

They're throwing me a party. I know they are. I asked you to stop them! GL

They'll miss you, Gregory, let them say goodbye. M

Mycroft! GL

Act surprised tonight, please. Pleasantly surprised, possibly. M

I'm not good with these things, do I have to remind you of the speech at Em's wedding? GL

You'll be just fine, a little effort will go a long way and you'll be glad they put this together nonetheless. M

Fine, fine. Are you going to be here too? GL

Yes, and so will my brother and John. M

Can I let Sherlock sabotage this? Please, I'm sure he doesn't even want to come. GL

No. And as much as he hates most of your colleagues he accepted kindly, knowing it was for you. M

Wonderful... my only possible ally turning his back on me. GL

Don't be over dramatic, it doesn't suit you. M

Right. I'll see you later, then? GL

Of course. M

 

Sally knocked on his office door with a smile that seemed incredibly off, but Greg knew what it was about and went along. He knew the DI had never forgiven herself for not trusting Greg and turning him in instead, taking advantage of his subsequent suspension to get promoted.

Ever since Sherlock had come back, things had stayed awkward between them and not for the older man’s choice. After all, he was aware that back then everything had pointed in that direction, that he himself had doubted as soon as Donovan and Anderson had showed him their evidences.  
In a scared way, in a ‘I don’t want to do this’ sort of way, but he had.  
That’s why he didn’t hold any true grudges towards the woman, beside maybe a certain disappointment for her greedy career.  
Anyway, just a couple of years after Sherlock’s name had been cleared, Greg had been promoted too and she hadn’t questioned his authority again.

Greg invited her in with a warm smile “Come in, we both know what this is about, don’t we?”  
The brunette chuckled and showed her peace offering in form of a cup of coffee and a doughnut from the Detective’s favourite cafe “Your husband authorized me.” she joked and put the two things down on the desk before sipping from her own cup.   
The silver haired man laughed “Good for you, he would have asked your head, had it been any other way!”  
Sally smiled, taking her seat just across from him “So, I’m not going to apologize again, it would be stupid.”  
The Chief Inspector smirked “Right. Glad you realized it.”  
“I just wanted to make sure we had a moment because... I don’t even know why! Bloody hell...” she cursed under her breath, obviosuly embarrassed.  
Greg wasn’t good with these things, at all, so he just took a sip of coffee and munched on the doughnut.  
The woman looked at him for a bit and finally found her voice again “Just know that you have truly been the Yard’s finest, even because you knew when it was the right time to ask for the freak’s help, and I’m honoured I’ve worked with you.”  
Greg shot her a scolding glance “He would help you too if you made an effort to treat him like a person.”  
“No, he wouldn’t.” she objected with a raised eyebrow.  
“You’re right. He wouldn’t.”   
They both chuckled and Sally got up “Well then, good day, boss. See you later, I hope.” and with a flashed grin she was gone.

Greg spent the next two hours doing paperwork, it was quite depressing, but he had closed his last case three days before and obviously couldn’t take a new one, so he was stuck at his desk.  
It was relieving to see a friendly face around lunch time.  
“Johnson! Come in, mate!” the man had been his first partner on the job and ended up teaching to the recruits after a bad car crash while working in the special corps.  
The massive rugby player limped heavily towards his desk and sank in the chair “Lestrade” he greeted with a grin “Ugh, paperwork, I can’t really envy you!”  
Greg chuckled and closed the folder in front of him “It’s not like you haven’t got your good stack of paperwork, grading essays and writing evaluations... what is it that you teach?”  
“Special ops strategy... I get my bit of fun being a sadistic bastard, don’t you worry.” the man smirked.  
The Chief leaned on the desk, smiling over to the other “Damn, one way or the other, you’ll still have a job tomorrow, while I won’t have anything to do!”  
Johnson looked at him deep in thoughts “Why don’t you come to the academy too? You do have one hell of a career on your back, Greg! I’m sure the little ones would be eager to hear your stories... the man who worked with Sherlock Holmes!”  
Lestrade thought about it for a moment, but grimaced “Uh... I don’t know, all that evaluating stuff and all, I’m not as sadistic as you are.” a smirk curled the corner of his lips in the end, but he was sincere. He didn’t have any interest in being involved in the training.  
“You could come up just for frequent seminaries, that would be quite cool. No evaluations, no strict schedule, basically you could work when you like!” The man looked very excited. Even too much.  
“Grant asked you to come here and convince me, didn’t he?”  
The big man squirmed “Maybe? Not only that, though. I also came to say bye because I can’t be here tonight.” his eyes widened, he had always been a big baby “Not that anything is going to happen, tonight!”  
The detective laughed “I figured it out already, they’re being awfully obvious, all of them!”  
The other man laughed with him “We’re lucky they aren’t under cover agents! Up for lunch together?”  
Greg didn’t let him repeat it twice, grabbing his coat and filing out of the room in no time.  
  
When he was back to his office, the man picked his phone again, texting Mycroft.

The academy wants me for seminaries. GL

Would you like it? M

I don’t know. How would you see me there? GL

I think you have good narrating skills and are a competent individual with potentially acceptable teaching abilities. M

I love you too. GL

Think about it, you surely would be less bored. M

I’ll keep it in mind. I’m sick of paperwork, how long before you get here? GL

Two hours? More or less. M

I’ll be able to endure this, then. GL

Why couldn’t they do the paperwork in my place? I mean, lot nicer than a surprise party. GL

Gregory. M

All right. All right. Come soon, I love you. GL

I love you too. M

Faithful to his word, Mycroft strode into Greg’s office two hours later, smirking at the childish grin that lit up his husband’s face, he just loved that grin.  
The detective got up from his chair to give the official a welcome kiss “So, is it time for the “thing?” he asked gingerly.  
The younger man shook his head “No, no. I have to get you out of here for an hour or so.”  
Greg rolled his eyes “Fine, fine. Coffee? I’ll have a decaf, don’t you squirm.” he added as he saw the other man pursing his lips.  
“I don’t squirm.” the British government glared.  
“Yes, you do. Come on.” he took his coat and headed to the door “Among other things I want to check out the electronics store for a new PC.”  
Mycroft followed him out of the door and in the elevator “Do I need to remind you we can skip the store and just get you the best next year’s technology?”  
It was Greg’s turn to glare “Do we need to go through this every time I need a new device? I just need it to play video games, Mycroft, I don’t need to be able to project an aircraft or a nuclear experiment on it.”  
The official scoffed “You are extremely obtuse when we get to this, Gregory.”  
As the elevator made its way downstairs the man folded his arms on his chest “Let me be obtuse, then! You know I only buy what I can afford with my paycheck, Mycroft. Gifts and shared goods are the only exception.”  
The younger man opened his mouth to retort, but Greg cut him off “And you aren’t getting me a computer for my retirement. You aren’t getting me anything at all for my retirement.” his tone was final and Mycroft didn’t want to start a fight, he knew how much Gregory was proud of his career and his self made wealth. Instead, the man opted to ease the tension and wrapped his arm around Greg’s shoulders, pecking his temple “Apologies, Gregory. I’ll make sure to be of use in choosing the right device for your needs.”  
The older man returned the kiss on his jaw and leaned against him just as they walked out of the Yard.  
  
An hour and a half later the two men made their way back in the elevator, Mycroft took Greg’s hand with a smile that was readily explained when the doors opened to show what seemed half of the Yard’s officers squeezed in the conference room.  
Despite already knowing what his coworkers were up to, it was more than a shock to actually see all those people there for him, everyone he had worked with and even some he had never seen.  
The officer blinked a couple of times, not knowing what to say, until he found the nerves to nudge Mycroft in the ribs and hiss “If I cry, I swear I’m going to kill you.”   
The official chuckled as he led graciously his husband through the crowd, making full use of his best party skills.  
It took them more than half an hour, everybody had a kind word, compliments and gratitude for his work. A tad funny, considering a lot of those people turned their back on him just as things got complicated. But it was how workplaces always worked and he was more than happy with the people he knew truly respected and admired him.  
Yet, as much as it was a great satisfaction, he was easily embarrassed and this situation offered plenty of room for it. Hadn’t it been for Mycroft he’d have probably fled the scene.  
He relaxed visibly when Sherlock and John came in sight and his husband finally placed a glass of whiskey in his hand.  
“Gregory.” the consultant greeted, and both Greg and John’s eyes bulged.  
Sherlock raised an eyebrow “I do know his name by now, you know? And it would be rather silly of me to call him by last name now that our relationship isn’t work related anymore.”  
The Chief Inspector frowned deeply and wagged his finger menacingly at him “Oi! I’m still working!”  
The younger man’s eyes flicked to the clock on the wall “Actually... not anymore. Your last shift ended two minutes ago.”  
John laughed without shame at Greg’s groan when Mycroft patted his shoulder and declared “My dear Gregory, you are a retired police officer.”  
The consultant huffed “Well, I do believe it is time to end my misery and just get over with this. Don’t you, dear brother?”  
The detective glanced over between the two of them, suspicious “What? What’s going on, Mycroft?” but his only result was to be ignored.  
John squeezed his arm and gave him a reassuring smile while Mycroft called for attention from the room and Sherlock took the scene.  
“We’re all obviously here to greet a man who made the least dull use of the resources this institution offers, employing his remarkable social skills to overcome of the most different and difficult situations” a brief, theatrical pause “And people.” a smirk that started a polite laugh through the room “Since someone here was worried you’d forget about them, it seemed only adequate that we used your most famous contribution to the Yard’s phrasebook.”  
Greg couldn’t believe it, beside the fact that it was already amazing how that story had lived through twenty years, a simple, not personalized retirement gift wasn’t enough? But the devilish light in Sherlock’s eyes somehow spoke of a long awaited revenge.  
The consultant held out a small box for the older man with a grin “We all chipped in.”  
That bloody hat. It was his childish revenge for that sodding hat.  
The older man took the box, glancing warily at Sherlock.  
It was a plate, nothing wrong with that, pretty usual. But his heart positively skipped a beat when he read it.

“The Yard will always be there to be your division.”  
  
This wasn’t Sherlock’s doing alone. Sally had to do something with it, necessarily, she was the only one who knew he had actually read Harry Potter twice, the second time just to discuss one book after the other with Emily as she read them as a teen. And she knew because one night he had found her reading “The Chamber of Secrets” over the phone to her eight year old since she couldn’t make it home for his bedtime.   
Greg grinned to the DI, but Mycroft nudged him to speak, the man took a deep breath “Yeah, so. Thanks to all of you who came tonight, I guess. It’s always good to know your work is appreciated. Now go back to work, you wankers, I know half of you is only here for free food!”   
A laugh filled the room and the Chief Inspector took gladly a step back while Mycroft glared jokingly at him.


	3. A nice night in

Mycroft had called a chef to cook for them that night and they enjoyed an incredible steak in the comfort of their house and after a delightful cake they were shamelessly cuddling on the sofa. Mycroft had got rid of waistcoat and tie and Greg had changed in a blue, long sleeved polo.  
“Did you like your last day of work, love?”  
Greg grinned, pulling Mycroft closer to rest his head on his shoulder “Definitely. Did you really get Sherlock and Donovan to work together?”  
Mycroft adjusted himself under Gregory’s chin and draped an arm around his middle”I wouldn’t say they worked together, my brother merely gave the input, but DI Donovan made the most out of it.”  
He smiled, kissing the top of his head “You did a wonderful job nonetheless.”  
The younger man craned his neck and put a light kiss just under his stubbly chin.  
“I love you, I can’t wait for you to retire too, we’ll be able to do this more often.” he whispered softly.

“We’ll be able to do this every night, actually. What else would you like to do beside molding the sofa in our shape?” the other man asked with a smirk.  
“Oi! You can always go sit in your armchair and sleep in the guest room, if molding the sofa doesn’t suit you!” Greg retorted with a chuckle, tickling his sides “And I don’t know... traveling? We might be like those old couples you see in front of Buckingham Palace, holding hands, losing ourselves in new cities...” he mused.  
Mycroft caught his hand and crawled up to kiss his lips, smiling “I’d like to actually see the countries I’ve visited for half my life while working...” he put another kiss on his nose “Any other wish for our future life?”

The older man stroke gently the side of his face, brushing his thumb down his jaw and resting the hand on his neck “A beach house. A small cottage, white or light blue, with a porch and a conservatory...”  
The other man laughed lightly “You really are cheesy and sentimental. Always have been.”  
“And you are cinical and calculating. We balance each other... Always have.” he reminded him softly “Anyway, the cottage has a practical use, too.”

“What would it be?” the younger man questioned, a small frown as he tried to think how else would they use it.  
Greg smirked “I had lunch with Emily, the other day. As soon as James gets his leave they’re going to start trying for a child.” the grin lit his eyes as he spoke “We’re going to be grandfathers sooner or later! We’d be surely cooler than James’ parents with a beach house.”  
Mycroft blinked, straightening his back a bit “Grandparents? Us?”  
The silver haired man nodded and looked at him, examining his face, until he started laughing “You feel old! See? It’s not so funny anymore, isn’t it?”  
He crossed his arms on his chest, glaring at Greg “I don’t feel old. I just never saw myself as a grandfather!”

Greg took him by the lapel of his shirt and pulled him closer, sealing their lips together in a long kiss, running a hand down his back. As he drew back he smiled fondly at his husband “It’s okay, My. It’s great, actually... we’re growing old together. We’ve spent so much of our lives away from each other...” he murmured, just an inch from his face.  
Mycroft pecked his lips and wrapped his arms around him, holding the man against his chest “I’m so sorry, Gregory... So sorry for what I did to us.”

The man closed his eyes, basking in the warmth and the comforting scent “Don’t. You were only a boy... We’ve had this conversation already. I love you and we found each other again, this is all that matters.”

“I love you too.” he whispered, pulling back after kissing his hair “So, it would make us cooler, uh?” he asked with a smirk, lightening the mood again.  
Greg chuckled “Yeah, most definitely. Think, what child wouldn’t want a house on the beach and two grandparents spoiling him?”

The younger man laughed with him and nodded “I do think you are right. So, is James going to leave the Army once Emily gets pregnant? I intended those were the plans.”

“Yes. In four months he has a three months leave, then six other months back there and then he’ll have the chance to leave.” he explained seriously, it had been quite the distressing thought when Emily had told him she was dating a soldier, but the man was truly devoted to his family, putting her first in every aspect.  
“I’ll keep him as safe as I can for the time being.” the younger man assured gently, he had grown quite fond himself of Gregory’s daughter and seeing her in pain affected him almost as much as it affected his husband “What is he going to do once he’s back to civilian life?”  
Greg lounged on the couch, resting his feet on Mycroft’s leg and propping his head up with one arm underneath it, the smirk was audible in his voice “I do think he’s unable to stay away from the adrenaline, he asked me a little push to get in the Met... Even though, with his military records, I don’t think he’ll need one.”  
Mycroft stroked his feet and massaged them thoroughly through the socks, smiling as he spoke again “He definitely won’t. So, do you want a boy or a girl?”  
“Your hands should be illegal, My...” he sighed contentedly, closing his eyes and enjoying the sweet sensation of the fatigue drawn out of his body with such simple gestures “Whichever is fine, I’ll still bring he or she to football games, so it doesn’t really make a difference.” the silver haired man chuckled.  
The younger man freed himself and got up, reaching out a hand for Greg to follow him “You might be done with your work, but I still have to wake up early tomorrow morning... Coming to bed?” he asked with a smile.

The next morning Greg heard something that sounded like an alarm, but it went off so briefly that he just kept sleeping altogether. When he actually woke up he was disappointed by finding out that the other half of the bed was definitely empty.  
The man rolled over to read the clock on the nightstand and he cursed himself when 10.20am flashed at him. How could he have slept so much? He wanted to make Mycroft breakfast!  
He sighed deeply, hiding his head under the pillow and refusing to come out for another half hour, it was useless to cry over spilled milk while his lazy self could use some more bed time.  
When he finally got up and climbed down sleepily down the stairs to the kitchen he felt even more guilty. Mycroft had made him breakfast. The coffee machine was ready to brew it and the bread was in the toaster already, he only had to start them and spread the jam.  
Part of the guiltiness, though, was burned away by the post-it attached to the toaster.

"I was taught to show respect for the elderly, so I left you breakfast. I love you"


End file.
